


Felix Doesn't Date

by winryrockbae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AtLA AU, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, felix doesn't know how to act like a normal human but what else is new, legend of korra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Felix Fraldarius didn’t go on dates. And for the most part he was okay with that. He was too busy perfecting his bending to foster superficial relationships. Outside of his father and his trio of childhood friends, Felix rarely spoke to anyone, much less girls. Girls that were soft and cute and bubbly were nearly non-existent in his world and he had never even entertained the thought that he might enjoy a presence like that.Then he met Annette.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Felix Doesn't Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prize for @starrymatcha from the comment-a-thon held on twitter! Sorry it took me a bit to finish this, I hope you like it!

Felix Fraldarius didn’t go on dates. And for the most part he was okay with that. He was too busy perfecting his bending to foster superficial relationships. Outside of his father and his trio of childhood friends, Felix rarely spoke to anyone, much less girls. Girls that were soft and cute and bubbly were nearly non-existent in his world and he had never even entertained the thought that he might enjoy a presence like that. 

Then he met Annette. 

She was the very epitome of everything he was not. Caring and clumsy, while he was apathetic at best and quick on his feet. She was sweet and genuine, always looking out for others while he would tend to avoid them for his own reasons. But with Sylvain’s arm slung around his shoulders and his friend’s larger form weighing him down so he couldn’t run, Felix had somehow agreed to a date with the orange haired airbender. Her expression of delight had made his chest tighten up and he couldn’t bring himself to withdraw the invitation. 

“And don’t forget, Felix. They say opposites attract.” Sylvain lingered by the gates as he sent Felix on his way, much like a proud parent sending their child off for their first day of school. 

“Shut up. I can’t listen to another word out of you.” Felix had already spent the entire morning with his promiscuous friend. It had stung a bit when he realized he had no experience in this area, and despite choking, Felix had swallowed his pride and gotten advice from Sylvain. 

“I hope you’re nicer to her than you are to me.” Sylvain sucked his teeth before he turned on his heel and left Felix to his own devices. “See you at dinner.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Felix shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at a rock as he began the walk to where he would be meeting Annette, snarling under his breath about how stupid Sylvain was. His anger must have fueled his steps because he found himself at the entrance to the Air Temple far sooner than he anticipated. His stomach was in knots, he didn’t deal well with things that he was inexperienced in. The only way to get better was to train and for all intents and purposes, this could be considered training. The thought did nothing to soothe him. 

“Felix!” Annette was as bubbly as usual, her smile bright and welcoming as she bounced, no floated, towards him. Already his first challenge was hurdling at him fast. He had no idea how to greet a girl on a date, he could feel the panic building. Sylvain didn’t cover this! 

“H-hello.” His words got caught in his throat with an embarrassing stutter, his arm stiff from the shoulder as he started to raise it for a handshake. Annette (thankfully) had other plans and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a pleasant squeeze. Okay, challenge number one was over and he had failed — but at least she didn’t know that. He cleared his throat as she released him to balance on the balls of her feet, her fingers linked behind her back as she awaited his next move with patience. “I thought we could go out to eat. It’s a bit of a walk.” Sylvain’s voice echoed in his mind,  _ be nicer _ . “Is that okay?” 

“We could take a bison!” Annette’s features lit up, her arm linked through his and before Felix could offer a counter protest she was dragging him in the opposite direction of the city. The earthy, wet-dog smell reached his nose first, it caused him to scrunch his face and force himself not to scowl. Being conscious of one’s natural expressions turned out to be a task that took up quite a bit of his focus, but Annette chittered on about this, that and the other thing and didn’t seem to mind his silence so much. 

She stopped with a “Ta-da!” and gestured at the beasts, the soggy creature smell explained by some benders bathing a group of the baby bison. The babies cooed and shook, droplets of soap and water flying everywhere. 

“What the f—,” Felix cleared his throat and took a breath. It was almost as if Sylvain were there beating him over the head with a rolled up newspaper chanting ‘be nice!’ in his ears. “I mean, I’ve never seen a bison up close.” 

Annette was peering at him with slight concern, though his admittance caused her to brighten up considerably. He felt a pang of guilt, his sullen personality was clearly causing her some worry. He should just get over it and have a good time. That was what he wanted anyway. He uncrossed his arms, forcing himself to appear more open and willing. Sylvain had spent far too long going over the importance of body language. If Felix didn’t look like he wanted to be there, why should Annette feel happy that he was there at all? He couldn’t be Mister Grumpy Pants and expect everyone to understand him the same as his childhood friends. 

“We can take one to the restaurant! It’s faster than walking and they need the exercise. How about, “ she drew the last letter of the last word out in thought, fingers pressed to her lips. “We could take Moogie.” 

“Moogie?” 

“Well, I call her Moog or Mama because those babies over there are hers.” 

“That’s….cute.” Felix glanced over to the baby bison that were frolicking in the water and at the sight of it his fingers twitched, a habit from so much training. It seemed to take a moment for him to realize the implications of such a thing, only fully coming to terms with it as Annette clambered up onto Moogie’s head. He had never flown before and as someone who preferred to have control over most things, he didn’t think that leaving the ground and any water he could bend was something he wanted to do. But she was waiting for him, feet tucked neatly under her frame with her eyes sparkling with excitement. “I’ve never flown before.” Felix admitted as he clambered up in the strange saddle next to her, resisting the urge to flinch away from Moogie’s flicking ears. 

“You’ll love it!” Annette assured him and he wished that he could believe her. A few nonsensical words from Annette and the bison was lifting off into the air before Felix could even get settled. He felt his stomach drop like a rock and if his tongue wasn’t shoved between his teeth he was positive he would have screamed his head off in Annette’s ear. Liftoff was perhaps the most frightening part, once they got in the air the ride was surprisingly smooth and he felt some of the tension melt out of his shoulders. “See that wasn’t so bad, right?” Annette was all smiles and mussed hair, her round cheeks pink from the wind. Felix blinked at the sound of her voice, feeling as though he was slammed back into his body from an ethereal plane. He had his arm wrapped around her, he must have unconsciously grabbed at anything he could while the bison gained altitude. 

“Uh, yeah. Not so bad.” He had lost count of the challenges he’d lost at this point, though being afraid of something that an air nomad wouldn’t even blink an eye at was sure to have been the biggest failure so far. With an air of defeat, Felix started to withdraw his arm only for Annette to grab it and hold him in place. 

“It’s cold up here you know.” She slid into his side, small and warm. Felix was sure that if the wind wasn’t whipping around them she would smell like something nice, like daisies or oranges. Maybe with a hint of spice. 

“It’s cold, yeah.” Felix hestated. He was no good at small talk, but that was a giant part of dating. He watched some buildings disappear underneath them before he looked away to salvage his pride and the contents of his stomach. “Not as cold as the North Pole though.” 

“Were you born there?” 

“Yes, but I came down here several years ago. My father still lives there. Sometimes I visit.” Felix tilted his head back slightly, the cool air slid down his neck and crept down his spine. The cold was familiar, something he understood. “What about you?” 

“It’s a little different for Airbenders.” Annette said, curling tighter into his side. Felix wasn’t what you would call overly perceptive, but he was smart enough to know when something was sensitive ground. 

“Hey, Annette— how does uh, M.. Moogie know where we’re going?” 

His question seemed to hang between them for a long moment before Annette released a shriek and leapt from his side, startling him enough that he scrambled up to his knees (he wouldn’t be caught dead standing on a flying bison). “Annette?” He couldn’t help but admire the fearless way she jumped from the saddle to sit on the bison’s head. 

“I forgot that I have to steer!” 

It seemed as though he’d have to get used to flying, though with Annette at his side it wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a super fun prompt! 
> 
> follow me on twitter @winryrockbae


End file.
